Predator
by xB2UTY
Summary: Needing to get away for a while, Harry travels to Alaska to relax in seclusion. Things don't necessarily go as planned when he gets lost during a snow storm and winds up with a coven of vampires. But, things couldn't possibly get worse, right? Slash, AU.


Predator

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight belong to other peoples; not me.

Summary: Needing to get away for a while, Harry travels to Alaska to relax in seclusion. Things don't necessarily go as planned when he gets lost during a snow storm and winds up with a coven of vampires. But, things couldn't possibly get worse, right?

Warnings: slash, AU.

Hiya! Well, today I promised myself that I'd write something whether it be an update or something else entirely for me to post up. I don't know where this came from honestly, I wasn't even thinking about Twilight today; this fic just sorta happened. Anyways, moving on, because my mind is just so utterly brain-dead on this fic, I'm letting you guys vote on the pairing. Choose wisely ^^

Prologue

"Harry," Hermione scolded lightly as she pushed his feet off of the coffee table. "You need to stop lazing about like this." She snagged the bottle of butterbeer in his hand away from him. A frown spread across her face at the sight of the clothes he was wearing almost three days ago still being worn. He made a grab for the butterbeer, but she kept it just out of his reach. "Oh no you don't, mister." She reprimanded. "You need to get up and live your life. I'm not leaving until you get into your shower, wash your filthy hair and body, get dressed in some _clean _clothes, and clean up this pigsty you call a home."

"But, 'Mione—" He started to whine.

"No, buts! Get your lazy arse up and march to that bathroom!" Hermione snapped, pointing her finger towards his bathroom. Harry gulped, when Hermione cursed, she meant business. He quickly scrambled off of the couch and made his way to the bathroom. "I said _march!_" Harry's pace quickened and once he was inside, he slammed the door shut.

He took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, something he hadn't done for a few weeks now. He grimaced; he looked bloody terrible. His hair, although it had always been relatively messy, now looked ten times worse. There were large dark bags under his eyes which looked dead to the world instead of the bright green they used to be. And his skin, his skin had paled drastically almost to the point of looking sick. Hermione was probably right, then again there were few times that she wasn't; he needed to stop living like this, he just needed to move on.

"I don't hear that water running!" Hermione yelled through the door, causing Harry to wince. Scared of his best friend's wrath, Harry hastily stripped down and turned the shower on. The water was instantly at the perfect temperature and he immediately got in. After finishing with his shower, he stepped out to find Hermione had already picked some clothes out for him and had taken to liberty to clean up his room.

Once he was done getting dressed, he headed downstairs to join Hermione in the kitchen. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Yes, that's much better, Harry." She said happily. "Though something could still be done with that hair of yours." She added, eyeing the rat's nest for hair disdainfully. "Perhaps we could—"

"No," Harry deadpanned.

"But, I didn't even—"

"No," he repeated.

Hermione pouted. "Hmph, I will get you to a salon one day, Harry Potter, just you wait, just you wait."

"And, I will dread that day when it comes, oh Great-And-Evil-One." He gave a mock bow and grinned up at her.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. Her expression softened though, and she motioned for him to sit down which he did. Placing her hand over his, she grasped it reassuringly. "Harry, I know it's hard for you, but you need to stop doing this. It's been over a month and you really need to move on. I refuse to watch my best friend wither away because of something like this, you're stronger than this, Harry, I know you are."

Harry squeezed her hand back and averted his gaze to the floor. "It hurts, 'Mione." He said quietly, the grip on her hand tightening. "I don't think I can stand it."

"You can and you will, Harry." She replied. "You can get over this and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Harry looked up and grinned, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"No problem, I'll always be here to help." She said brightly. "You know what I think you need? A vacation." She suggested.

"A vacation?"

"Yes, just to get away for a while, you know?" Picking up her bag, she dug through it and pulled out some brochures. She handed them to Harry for him to look over. "Not a permanent thing of course, you can't run away from your problems forever, but I think you need a new change of scenery. I sincerely doubt having to see the interior of Grimmauld everyday is the least bit motivating to get on with life. Besides, it could also be a chance to get away from the public and relax."

Looking over the brochures that Hermione had provided and contemplating over what she had said, the idea of a vacation became inviting. He wouldn't have to deal with his adoring fans and he'd have the time to get over it and heal. "I'll have to think about it."

"Of course, of course." Hermione grinned. "You don't have to decide now, just take your time and consider your options."

They spent the rest of their time together speaking of lighter topics and enjoying each others company. Soon enough though, Hermione had to leave. Biding her farewell to Harry, she scurried back to her own home, leaving Harry to think in peace. The idea of a vacation away from here was starting to sound better the more he thought about it. For all he'd done for the wizarding world, he deserved a vacation; a nice peaceful getaway with no one to bother him.

A particular brochure had caught his eye as he had skimmed through them. It was of a log cabin in America, up in Alaska to be precise. The reason it attracted his attention was because it ensured absolute privacy; it was highly unlikely that someone would be found up there and in the chance that there was, there was an even lesser chance they'd know who he was. The thing with Voldemort had ultimately stayed within Europe, while some might have heard of him there, he doubted they'd be as fanatical as the people in Britain. Plus, he knew people weren't likely to search for him there either.

Maybe he'd go on vacation after all.

* * *

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ciao~


End file.
